Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+y = 5$ $3x-3y = 5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+y = 5$ $y = x+5$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = 5$ $-3y = -3x+5$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.